


Seeping out

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, they pronouns for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: Sometimes he feels death.





	Seeping out

"It's a kind of a sickness," Eddie says, slowly. Venom hums.

**We can cure you of any sickness.** They say.  **The imbalance in your brain.**

Eddie takes a sharp breath, listening to the irregular beating of his heart, looking down at his shaking hands. He let's out a nervous laugh. "Could you really?"

**Yes. We could make you better. More powerful. Calmer...**

"Emotionless?" Venom falls silent,then.

"I know you only want to make me feel better, bud, but I don't think it works this way."

He can feel them shifting, curling around the heart.

**We want to get better, Eddie.**

He puts his hand on a table now, steadying himself as if he was about to fall.

**You hurt Eddie. We hurt.**

"Yes." His knuckles turn white. "It's a human things."

**Not every human hurts this way. What can we do, Eddie?**

"I...I don't know man,wait it out?"

 

 

**Why won't you let us help, Eddie?**

They whisper. Eddie flutter open his eyes just to look Venom in the eye; he's materialised, all shine and sharpness and rough edges.

**What scares you so much?**

Eddie's tired. Tired of the neverending misunderstanding, of the sleepless nights, the highs adrenaline rushes and the lows of their lack, so he speaks through gritted teeth, letting it out.

"I...I'm not sure, it's just...the feeling, you know. It's been there. A long time. Really fucking long, and I don't know how much of me would be left without it."

**You think the bad feeling defines you?**

It's more of a statement than a question, and as it sinks in it hu ** rts ** .

"Sometimes I do, yeah,"

** It doesn't.  ** Venom cut's in and Eddie can feel them at the back of his head.

"I know, I know. But I don't belive it, kinda"

**We don't understand.**

"Same here, bud."

 

Sometimes he feels death.

Not his own, but also his all the way. Venom's death, their body engulfed in flames, hand just out of reach. Venom is dying, so Eddie is dying too, but he can't help them because he's falling, falling, falling.

He jerks awake, all sweat and shake and panic.

"Venom!" he cries out.

** Here, Eddie, always here. ** They sound faint, oh so faint and Eddie cluches his hands to his chest, shaking, shaking, shaking. Images are flashing before their eyes, and they, too, feel death.

** Eddie, my Eddie, We are here, what can We do?  ** They ask, weaker than they'd like.

There's a response then, quiet, pathetic and nonverbal.

holdmeholdmeholdmeholdme

 

So they do, and as anxiety seeps out so do the thin black tendrils, wrapping around Eddie's frame, all soft touches and silent comforts.

** Their  ** breath steadies at last and after a few torturous minutes Eddie falls back into Venom.

**Eddie...**

"It's okay. I'm okay now."

**We are okay. I've got us.**

"Yes." Eddie breathes out. He picks his wrist up to his face, wrist enveloped in silky black, and leads it to his lips.

"We are okay, darling."

 

Sometimes in dreams there are those sounds, too high, too pitched, too dangerous, so they are torn apart, Venom being practically thrown from the body,hitting the floor,crawling under the bed, small and weak and terrified, so Eddie crawls there too, all comfort and sweet nothings.

He gently takes their liquid form between his fingers and put it to his chest, near his heart where they belong.

He's hugging them tightly, arms around them, knees coming up, chin down and it feels like he's surrounding them, just the way they so often surround him.

"It's okay love, it's okay, it's okay." he keeps saying, and they belive him.

 

They wake up on the floor, groggy and pained and whole. Tendrils awoke form Eddie's spine, caressing his skin. He smiles, keeping his eyes closed.

"Good morning, love." he says and is answered with a quiet purr, a comfort inside that they've never felt outside.

"Breakfast?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really want a symbiote gf u kno


End file.
